The overall objective of this project is to investigate and evaluate the State-of-the-art statistical techniques for the analysis of survival data. Particular emphasis is placed on estimation and hypothesis testing on prognostic factors and treatment effects in the context of competing risks and complicating clinical correlates as related to cancer survival.